The Union of the Mystic Falls Werewolf Clan
by hybridsimon
Summary: Klaus Finds out about Marcel and Cami by Genevieve and Klaus meets his true Father
1. Chapter 1

The Union of the Mystic Falls Werewolf Clan

_Chapter 1 Finding out _

Genevieve went to the Mikaelson family home which had a high balcony and was high with energy of vampires.

"Nik, Nik, Nik are you in there Genevieve" asked

Then Klaus jumped out of nowhere and was about to kiss her when Genevieve put her hands in front of her

"Wait" Genevieve hesitantly asked

Klaus was surprised by this because she never said wait she always wanted to kiss him and he wanted to kiss her and she never stopped him before in the whole month that she had been his respite even when she was feeling jealous of Cami

"What is it love" Klaus concernedly asked

"There's something I need to show you and I'm afraid you're not goanna like it but you need to know the truth and this is the only way" Genevieve regretfully said

"The last time you said something like that in that tone was the time that the time that you showed me the truth that Rebekah and Marcel had summoned my Father Mikael to kill me" Klaus said

"Well I'm afraid it's not as worse but it is a betrayal you've had before" Genevieve tragically said

Genevieve pulled Klaus into his bedroom where they had been so many time before.

You know if you wanted to get it going all you did was ask it doesn't have to surprise me love Klaus hopefully said

"I wish but this is something you need to know" before Genevieve regretfully said. She got out the dream catcher that she'd had seen what she'd seen the night.

"You need to look in the dream catcher this time" Genevieve said.

"So no drinking the person's blood and feeling the werewolf venom and making the person week so I can see it is it love" Klaus said.

Genevieve started her incantation and Klaus looked in the dream catcher and Marcel and Cami appeared being happy and drunk Klaus felt a surge of Anger and betrayal from Cami then Cami bumped her head. Then Marcel said to her to" lie down" then

"I'm fed up of being alone "Cami said and Marcel put his head on her cheek .Marcel said so am I

Then they kissed and they had sex. Then Cami appeared in bed and Cami said "not that that wasn't totally worth it can ever happen again".

Marcel replied "what if one of us wants another jolt".

Cami replied for some reason Klaus trust me and he hates you and he'll see it as a betrayal that wouldn't be good for either of us

Marcel gets the object then through the bag Klaus sees Cami smiling and saying marcel that it really was totally worth and then he walks out and as he walks out and he replies by saying "it was".

Klaus eyes turned into his hybrid eyes with yellow amber and veins coming from his eyes with complete uncontrollable rage and shout uncontrollable" TRAITOR.….. .". Then Klaus make one massive roar "ROOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Klaus roar was with unlimited uncontrollable rage.

Then he says to Genevieve "don't worry love I don't like Cami like that it's just that she slept with the man that summoned Mikael to kill me and it's about the betrayal".

Genevieve replied okay. Klaus stated that "You don't sound very convinced love let me prove it to you". Then with his super hybrid speed he got to Genevieve in milliseconds and kissed Genevieve so passionately that he finally convinced himself that he was in love with Genevieve no matter if she was a witch and that she blackmailed Cami to stab him with Papa Tunde's Blade.

Genevieve completely and completely truthful "I believe you.

He now finally felt what his biological felt if he loved his mother and he convinced himself the moment he found out that Mikael wasn't his father a thousand years ago. His Biological Father loved Klaus mother truly and purely and without doubt and absolutely loved Genevieve truly and purely and without doubt and absolutely in love with Genevieve.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Klaus takes revenge

Klaus and Genevieve were kissing first on the lips with a whole lot of passion with absolute devotion to each other .Then he went to her neck then took her dress off from the bottom and had passionately sex.

When Cami came in Genevieve was dressed and so was Klaus after their moment of clarity and truth that they had earlier that day. Cami said "you called what can I do you for?" .Klaus said with a murderous glare "punishment for this betrayal, Genevieve love would you show her what I am talking about.

Genevieve got the dream catcher out and showed the scene what happened last night with Marcel appeared before when Genevieve showed what Klaus about it. Cami said defensively "I'm so sorry I didn't mean for that to happen". Klaus said with his hybrid eyes activated "That's not good enough were going to see you boyfriend in exile". Klaus please no don't do this he didn't mean for it to happen either".

He dragged her by the neck with super hybrid speed and brought Genevieve alone and the scene shifted to Marcel's hideout in the bayou .Marcel Gerald do you want to save your girlfriend or let her die by the hands of the Monstrous Klaus Mikaelson like you let your precious Rebekah" Klaus said devilishly .Marcel attempted to attack him just like he knew he would he knew what words would anger marcel then he used hybrid speed to chain him with Vervain laced chains and sped him to a cellar in the middle of nowhere and chained Cami there with very tight chains and said wickedly "Don't worry Cami I'll bring you food and drink and Marcel blood I'm not a monster but this is your revenge". "You monster and you wonder why people hate and you wonder why people want you dead you are the most evil being I've seen in my whole life, Marcel is more good than you ,you BASTARD" Cami said in retaliation. "How dare you call me that" Klaus said with absolute anger.

Klaus and Genevieve kissed in front of Cami and Marcel with absolute sincerity

"You really are the evilest being on this earth you could the devils child" Cami said with anger and rage in her voice. Klaus and Genevieve went out the cellar door and locked it and hybrid sped with Genevieve to his place.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 finding the lost son

Zion's POV

Klaus:_ From the moment I find out that Mikael wasn't my real father I wanted to meet him but Mikael Killed me or so I thought and since that day I would have died to find my father's descendants and now I have in the city I call home : New Orleans_

In the bayou a group of vampires against a single werewolf named Zion Frosty with the werewolf over a single vampire's throat about to rip it out and kill it permanently

Zion said" I'm goanna ask you ask you only once where is my Son ANSWER ME!"

The vampire that was about it to have its jugular replied "I don't know who your son is"

Zion said angrily "that's what they say to begin with but why do you think I came here I didn't come for the werewolf hospitality because there's certainly none here the vampires I asked after I tortured them led me to the French colony of Louisiana: New Orleans where the blood doesn't stop flowing"

The same vampire replies by saying wickedly "I don't know who he is you've been deceived"

Zion angrily and with tears in his eyes replied with all his werewolf power "where is my son Niklaus Mikaelson ANSWER ME!"

The same vampire replied with absolute shock replied what the hell you're the king's biological werewolf father

Zion bluntly replied yes and demanded to know "where is he!

The same vampire replied with wickedness said "he's in the Mikaelson family home but no one's allowed in there without Mikaelson permission decreed by Elijah Mikaelson you'll be dead before you can say son"

Zion replied I'm sure Elijah will be most accommodative as I am his brother's father and he wouldn't harm his own brother's family that he's been without for the last thousand years

One of the vampires in the crowd said" He thinks you were killed by Mikael the destroyer, the hunter so you lose he won't even want to see you he'll think you're just a werewolf and Klaus will tear you apart himself and when he finds out that you will be his biological father he'll crumble into an abyss the perfect revenge for taking control from Marcel".

Zion eye's turned amber yellow into his werewolf form and all the vampires replied in unison and shock said "That's Impossible "Then he bit the vampire he bit so veraciously that he passed out and he did the same to the rest of the vampires and by the time he finished there was blood everywhere and dripping from his chin like a waterfall but instead of water it was blood and then he kicked them half to death and said " I will reunite with my son and nothing will stop me and we will be a family".

Zion moved into the compound of the Mikaelson family home with the high balcony Klaus was just standing there looking from the balcony.

He said who you are; you know my family home is only open to my family home

Zion said with astonishment what his son had become a wonderful amazing young man his son had become "Oh my god Niklaus"

Klaus said with astonishment "who are you and how do you know me"

"I'm Your Biological father Niklaus I'm so sorry that it's been so long for us to finally meet" Zion said with sorrow

"What that's impossible I saw your body being burn by Mikael a Thousand Years ago when Mikael slaughtered our clan" Klaus said with shock. "Oh that must have been some other member of the clan's body to fake my death and cause you untold emotional pain I'm so sorry about that" Zion said with tears in his eyes. "Then why haven't we met before now I've travelled the world for the last thousand years "Klaus said with anger. Mikael stopped me from reaching you as well as other hunters and you've been on the run from him for the last thousand years and I've been trying to track you down first from mystic falls and found out you were in the French quarter and then from the vampires here I found out you were here" Zion said regretfully.

Wait a minute How are you alive father it's been a thousand years since when I thought you were killed by Mikael you should be long dead no offence" Klaus said with astonishment

No offence taken Esther turned me in a being similar to Silas I only need a few drops of blood to sustain me but without the vampire fangs and the bloodlust just the werewolves fangs with venom in them

Then they made one big hug and Zion kissed you on the head and they embraced each other like any other father and son should have when they're separated for a while

Zion made a roar and summoned the wolves from the bloodline and stated "Our Bloodline is complete now and were united now let's take back our city" when the wolves got there.

FIN


End file.
